My Little Pony: Worlds collide
by storyteller316
Summary: The daughters of Twilight and her friends go on the run when evil ponies from another world come to their world. Can they save their families, or will the darkness that haunts all powerful ponies take everything away.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

Years had passed in Equestria and a lot changed not only with Twilight but with all of her friends as well.

"Sparkle Light, you had better be up," said Twilight as she opened the door to her and Flash Sentry's daughter's room.

"Of course mom, I've been looking forward to today for weeks now," said Sparkle. She was just like her mother, the only differences being blue and pink streaks through her main and tail, three piercings in both ears, and the bottom half of her legs looked like pink boots with blue around the hoofs. Her cutie mark was a blue shield with three pink stars on it.

"It has been a while since our friends last visited," said Twilight.

"Since… I…," said Sparkle as she lowered her head in shame.

"That is over, and everyone forgave you," said Twilight as she placed a hoof on her daughter's shoulder.

"Right," said Sparkle as she sniffled a little while wiping her tears away. The two then noticed an incoming balloon out the window.

"Let's go," said Sparkle as her horn glowed. The two were then teleported to the main doors of the castle.

"How did you learn teleportation magic faster than even I did?" asked Twilight.

"You always read about magic more than you practice it," said Sparkle. The doors then opened as twelve ponies entered the castle.

"Twilight, it's been far too long, darling," said Rarity as she hugged her.

"Sure has been, and it's good to see all of you are doing well," said Twilight.

"He… hey guys," said Sparkle as she walked up to the other kids.

"Are you still hung up on six months ago?" asked Crystal Flame, Rarity and Spike's daughter. She was like her mom, but with emerald green eyes, small dragon horns on her head, green streaks in her purple mane and tail, and green dragon scales on her stomach. Her cutie mark was three diamonds surrounded by a green flame

"I used dark magic that nearly took everypony from me," said Sparkle.

"Anypony can be taken by the darkness, but you have redeemed yourself," said Rainbow Wind, son of Rainbow Dash and Soarin. He was a rainbow maned and tailed version of his father. His cutie mark was a lightning bolt with wings.

"Take mother Luna for example," said Eclipse, a pony created from a fight involving Celestia and Luna. She resembled Luna, but with light purple body, both her mane and tail were made up of streaks of blue, green and pink. She was also wearing a blue and gold tiara and slippers. Her cutie mark was an eclipsed sun.

"Midnight Moon was a lot more evil than you were," said Applejack as the mothers joined in.

"You just have to learn to laugh it off," said Cotton Candy. He was the son of Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich. He looked like his father but his mane and tail were both blue and pink. His cutie mark was in the shape of cotton candy.

"Even I laugh sometimes," said Disorder, daughter of Fluttershy and Discord. She was a version of her mother with black hair that had pink streaks through it, pink bat like wings, and a dragon tail with black scales that ran down the middle to pink feathers. Her cutie mark was three fangs.

"That's kind of tough to believe," said Sparkle with a smile.

"I've seen it after she drank one of my sodas," said Lime Soda, adopted daughter of Applejack. She was a lime green pegasus with apple red hair and a violet hat her cutie mark was made up of three limes.

"In fact, we brought some with us," said Applejack as Spike came in with a large crate in his hands.

"You guys are the best friends a pony could have," said Sparkle before a large group hug.


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble

"The garden is looking great," said Lime Soda as the kids walked through the courtyard where tons of flowers were growing.

"I do my best to keep it up, it's been helping me with what happened," said Sparkle before taking a sip of her soda which was floating in the air before her.

"Wish I knew how you make these," said Disorder who was smiling after tasting her soda.

"Sorry, it's a trade secret," said Lime Soda, getting a laugh out of the others.

"Ow," said Sparkle as she held a hoof up to her head.

"You alright?" asked Cotton Candy.

"Yeah, I've just been getting these headaches every so often," said Sparkle.

"Have you told your mother about them?" asked Crystal Flame who was worried.

"She told me that they are most likely a side effect from becoming Midnight Sparkle, and that they should weaken the longer I'm not her," said Sparkle before the headache subsided.

"Someone tell me that I'm the only one that sees this," said Eclipse as she looked up at the sky. When the others looked up, they noticed a wormhole in the sky over the castle.

"What is that?" asked Rainbow Wind. A bolt of dark purple lightning then shot from the portal, hitting the ground before them.

"Is everyone alright?!" asked Twilight as she and the other parents ran up to them.

"Oh, none of you are going to be alright," said a mechanical voice from the smoke created from the lightning.

"Who are you?" asked Twilight as ten masked figures appeared from the smoke. Their bodies covered in a black leather like suit to completely conceal who they were.

"Oh, you already know us, in fact you know more about us then you do anyone else," said an alicorn who was the source of the mechanical voice from before. She and the others then hit a button on their robotic masks, causing them to vanish.

"That's not possible," said Fluttershy as they came face to face with evil looking versions of themselves.

"Well you had better believe it," said Evil Rarity who had a scar on her left cheek.

"Now then, how about you hand over your Elements of Harmony!" said the evil Twilight before attacking.

"No!" said Sparkle as she teleported them away.

"Find them, I want the power of this world yesterday!" said evil Twilight with a menacing look in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Run

"You couldn't get us further away?" asked Crystal Flame as she and the others now stood in the castle library.

"Sparkle got us far enough," said Twilight as she walked up to the magic mirror.

"You girls can escape to Sunset Shimmers world," said Twilight as she looked at the mirror.

"What about you?" asked Sparkle with a worried expression.

"We'll hold them off as much as we can," said Rarity.

"But we're stronger together," said Disorder.

"They are far stronger than us, and if they are after even more power then you seven need to be somewhere safe," said Applejack.

"They're right, even our powers are stronger than those of our mother's, and we wouldn't even stand a chance against them right now," said Sparkle.

"We know you're in there!" said evil Fluttershy as they banged on the door.

"Go, now," said Twilight as she and the other mothers readied for a fight.

"Be safe," said Sparkle before the children left. The door then came flying open from a magical explosion as the last of them went through.

"Where are the children?" asked evil Twilight as they walked in.

"Some place you'll never get them," said Twilight before shattering the mirror with on blast from her horn.

"You don't know just how foolish that was," said evil Twilight as her horned glowed from pure rage.


	4. Chapter 4: Other reality

"Everyone take it easy, it'll take time to get used to only two legs," said Sparkle as the others tried to stand up.

"I take it that you have been here before," said Lime Soda.

"Once, when I was little," said Sparkle with a not so happy expression.

"Sparkle Light, what are you doing here?" asked Sunset as she and the others flew to them in their powered forms.

"Equestria was attacked by evil versions of my mother and the others," said Sparkle.

"I'm sorry to hear it," said human Twilight.

"How about we go somewhere to sit and eat?" asked human Rainbow Dash as she watched the others still struggling to stand. Back on Equestria, evil Twilight was repairing the mirror.

"Mistress, why are you wasting time on that mirror, we have this world's versions of us," said evil Rainbow Dash who had a buzz cut.

"Their powers are weak, the strongest source vanished with the children," said evil Twilight.

"So, you want us to bring them back by using this mirror to follow them?" asked evil Rainbow Dash.

"Especially the one named Sparkle Light, if she learns the truth of her power then I will be in danger," said Evil Twilight.

"I'll gather the hounds," said evil Rainbow Dash. Back in the other dimension, Sparkle and the others were at a diner.

"You all can stay here as long as you need," said human Twilight.

"Thanks," said Sparkle with a nervous expression.

"Alright, you have been acting weird since you met them," said Crystal Flame who was in a booth with human Rarity, Lime Soda, and human Applejack.

"The first time I felt the presence of Midnight Sparkle was when I attended their wedding," said Sparkle as she pointed at Sunset and human Twilight. This caused her friends to look at her with stunned expressions.

"I knew the darkness that we both felt was still around, but I never figured it would go after you," said Sunset.

"Seeing two versions of you're mother at the same time and one of them getting married to another woman you never met must have been tough," said human Twilight.

"Let's just drop it," said Sparkle as another headache hit her.

"They're here!" said Sparkle as she stood up before an explosion rang out through the air.


	5. Chapter 5: Together

After the explosion, everyone ran outside to find evil Rainbow Dash flying in the sky as others attacked the town.

"Sparkle Light and friends, hand yourselfs over or we destroy everything in sight," said evil Rainbow Dash loud enough for everyone to hear.

"We have to do something, all those people are getting hurt," said Eclipse.

"We can't let you be taken by them," said human Applejack. Suddenly, Sparkle fell to her knees as the pain of her headache increased to a level never felt before.

"Please… stop!" said Sparkle as she clung to her head. The next thing she knew, a pair of wings and a horn appeared as she was engulfed by both a light and dark purple spiral of magic.

"Is this what Mistress was talking about?!" thought evil Rainbow Dash as the lights shot up into the sky.

"It can't be," said Sparkle as she stood in her mind, which was an empty black space. Well, it was not quite empty as her evil self, Midnight Sparkle, was standing before her.

"You did not think you could really get rid of me, did you?" asked Midnight Sparkle with a wicked grin.

"I'm not going to let you out, not after what you did to my friends and family!" said Sparkle.

"You fool, I can't leave here, you're the reason I even exist in the first place," said Midnight Sparkle as the smile changed to a less threatening one.

"I was confused filly when you were created, so it's not my fault!" said Sparkle.

"That was not the reason I was created, I was created because of your magic," said Midnight Sparkle.

"What?" asked a stunned Sparkle.

"You're own magic is what created me, you never even realized that you're the strongest pony ever, or that you could only use forty percent of you full power this whole time," said Midnight Sparkle.

"Why would my magic create an evil version of me?" asked Sparkle who was not buying it.

"I wasn't supposed to be evil, I was supposed to be an instructor to you, but that little bit of confusion caused by that wedding allowed the darkness to take over me," said Midnight Sparkle.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" asked Sparkle.

"You don't, but your friends need you at your strongest, and that means relying on me," said Dark Sparkle as she held out her right hand. Outside her mind, the spiraling magic was dissapaiting.

"Sparkle, are you alright?" asked a worried Sunset.

"I'm good," said Sparkle. Her whole body was a darker color than before, resembling Midnight Sparkle more now, but not as evil.


	6. Chapter 6: New strength

"She became Midnight Sparkle again!" said Disorder as everyone backed away.

"Don't worry, I'm in control," said Sparkle with a friendly smile as her wings appeared on her back. She then flew up to where evil Rainbow Dash was.

"This can't be, just how powerful is she?!" thought evil Rainbow Dash with a terrified expression.

"I want you to take a message back to that evil version of my mother," said Sparkle as magic gathered around her hands.

"And what would that be?" asked evil Rainbow Dash.

"Get out of Equestria, or my friends and I will make you leave," said Sparkle as a gust of wind shot forth, creating a tornado that sucked everyone on evil Rainbow Dash's side up into it.

"This can't be happening!" said evil Rainbow Dash as she and the others were sucked into the portal.

"Whoa!" said Rainbow Wind as Sparkle landed before them, turning back to her normal coloring and loosing the wings.

"Nice job, but that was still only a small amount of your new energy," said Midnight Sparkle before appearing behind Sparkle in a ghostly form.

"You had better be telling me the truth," said Sparkle.

"I know it'll take time for you to trust me, but I am telling the truth, I am here to help you," said Midnight Sparkle before vanishing.

"Sparkle," said a surprised Lime Soda as everyone stared at her.

"Guess I have some explaining to do now," said Sparkle. Meanwhile, over on Equestria.

"You failed me, Rainbow Dash," said evil Twilight as her Rainbow Dash knelt before her.

"Please, Mistress, I'll make it up to you," said evil Rainbow Dash who had panic across her face.

"You know my rules, fail me once and you don't come out of it unscaved," said evil Twilight as her horn glowed.


	7. Chapter 7: Moving on

"And that's everything," said Sparkle after explaining what Midnight Sparkle had told her to the others.

"To think something like that could happen," said human Pinkie Pie.

"But that sure was a surprise," said Eclipse.

"Sparkle Light and friends," said evil Twilight's voice from the sky. A hologram of the pony version then appeared above the town.

"Turn yourselfs in and I'll spare the lives of your families, or I'll drain the power out of all of them and end their lives slowly and painfully," said evil Twilight before vanishing.

"She'll do it anyway, you can't trust her," said Sunset.

"We have to find a way to defeat her," said human Twilight. Suddenly, all of their geodes began to glow.

"What in tarnation?" asked human Applejack as a light shot form them to Sparkle and her friends.

"What just happened?" asked Cotton Candy after the lights faded.

"Our geodes must have boosted your Elements of Harmony," said Sunset as she noticed their cutie marks on the back of their hands.

"Wait, I thought there were only six elements," said Sparkle.

"There's a seventh one that was hidden long ago, it's the Element of Forgiveness," said Sunset as she placed a hand on Sparkle's shoulder.

"Honestly, kindness, laughter, generosity, loyalty, magic, and forgiveness," said Twilight as she pointed at Eclipse, Rainbow Wind, Cotton Candy, Lime Soda, Disorder, Crystal Flame, and Sparkle. Their elements being in the same order that they had been called.

"Hey," said Lime Soda as she noticed a portal open up beside them.

"I think it's time we left," said Eclipse.

"You all make sure to come back, ya hear," said Applejack as she hugged Lime Soda.

"We have a lot to talk about," said Rarity to Crystal while giving a side glance to Disorder.

"We would love to hang out again," said Sunset as she and Twilight looked at Sparkle.

"I know I'm late in saying this, but congratulations on your wedding," said Sparkle before hugging the two. Sparkle and her group then left with smiles on their faces.


	8. Chapter 8: Reverse world

Back in Equestria, evil Twilight was in the throne room draining everyone's magic.

"First time I've run into another alicorn version of myself," said evil Twilight while looking at her counterpart.

"Our kids will find away to beat you," said Rainbow Dash.

"I highly doubt that, after all, they just entered a world I destroyed long ago," said evil Twilight as she looked into a new mirror that she had enchanted to follow Sparkle and them through the worlds.

"This doesn't look good," said Disorder as the children stood in a barren wasteland version of Equestria.

"The evil counterparts must have been here," said Sparkle. Suddenly, a cage sprung out of the sand under them, capturing the seven.

"Who are you?" asked a voice from the shadows of a destroyed building.

"We're on the run from the evil Twilight Sparkle," said Sparkle.

"Then why do some of you resemble ponies from her group?" asked a female voice.

"In the world they are attacking right now they are the good guys and their parents, and I am a creation of the magic from Princess Celestia and Princess Luna," said Eclipse.

"They are also the wielders of the Elements of Harmony," said Crystal Flame.

"So, there is a world where they are the good ones, huh?" asked the first voice as Tirek came out of the shadows. With him were Adagio, Chrysalis, Aria, Sonata, Sombra, and the Storm King.

"I thought all of them were locked away in Tartarus!" said Cotton Candy with a terrified expression.

"We're in another world, Cotton, so these guys are most likely the good ones here," said Sparkle.

"We are the wielders of the Elements of Harmony for this world," said Sombra as he freed them from the cage.


	9. Chapter 9: Restoring Harmony

"This is one crazy world, and I'm the daughter of Discord so I know crazy when I see it," said Disorder. They were all taken to Tirek and the others' hideout.

"By now your world is most likely like this," said StormKing with regret in his eyes and voice.

"You're the Element of Forgiveness in this world, aren't you?" asked Sparkle as she walked up to him.

"How did you know?" asked Storm King.

"I'm also the Element of Forgiveness," said Sparkle.

"Did you give into your fear and help the one that destroyed your world?" asked Storm King.

"No, I gave into darkness and nearly destroyed two worlds by myself," said Sparkle, surprising Storm King.

"But they forgave me, my friends from both worlds forgave me, and now my world is in trouble again, and I'm not giving up until I save it," said Sparkle.

"It's too late for this world, Harmony was taken away years ago, and destroyed," said Tirek.

"If there's one thing I know about Harmony, it's that it can never be destroyed," said Lime Soda.

"She's right, as long as friendship exist between people so won't Harmony," said Rainbow.

"Maybe we were to fast in giving up, Tirek, we should have had better trust in each other," said Chrysalis.

"You could be right, we should have continued to fight them," said Tirek. Suddenly, beams of light shot from Sparkle and the others to Tirek and his group.

"That's not possible, they brought the Elements of Harmony back to life in my home dimension?!" asked evil Twilight as she watched them through the mirror.

"What are you orders, mam?" asked evil Fluttershy who had taken over for evil Rainbow Dash.

"Have all forces ready, they must be destroyed before they can reach me!" said evil Twilight.


	10. Chapter 10: Storming the castle

After reviving Harmony in the other world, Sparkle and her group had arrived back in their world.

"Looks like we're late for the party," said Sparkle as they came out of the portal, surrounded by an army.

"Give up, you can't win," said evil Fluttershy as she flew above them.

"Oh, I think we can," said Disorder as she stepped up before releasing a loud roar that shook the ground.

"What?!" asked evil Fluttershy as a hurd of large animals came from all directions. This hurd included lions, tigers, bears, snakes, and eve a few elephants.

"You all go on ahead, I got this," said Disorder as she turned into a large chinese dragon.

"You be careful, sweetheart, I want a date when this is all over," said Crystal Flame as she and the others ran off. Along the way, their members dropped as one of them stayed behind to fight their parent's evil counterpart.

"That's far enough," said evil Rainbow Dash as she came out from around a corner.

"Dear Celestia," said Rainbow Wind as they looked at a wingless Rainbow Dash.

"My Mistress took my wings because of the defeat I suffered at your hands," said evil Rainbow Dash as she stared at Sparkle.

"You're the one that chose to follow someone like her," said Sparkle.

"Eclipse and I got this, you get to the evil Twilight," said Rainbow Wind as the two steppted up.

"Be careful," said Sparkle before teleporting to the throne room which was right in front of her.

"So, you finally came," said evil Twilight as she sat on the throne.


	11. Chapter 11: True darkness

"I would have been here sooner, but I wanted to conserve my power, now where is my family?" asked Sparkle as she glared at her mother's evil counterpart.

"I took all the power of Harmony this world had, which you know what that did to them," said evil Twilight with a wicked grin.

"What happened to make you this twisted?" asked Sparkle.

"The Princess Celestia of my world was like your's, she even had us learn the value of friendship," said evil Twilight as she stood up.

"And what was wrong with that, she wanted you to learn the best lesson the world has," said Sparkle.

"She wanted to use us to defeat Midnight Moon at any cost, even if the cost destroyed her sister!" said evil Twilight as her magic flared up around her horn.

"It was a test, Celestia wanted to prove that true friendship is the strongest thing in the world, strong enough to bring anyone back from the darkness!" said Sparkle.

"No, she was a hateful pony who couldn't do her own dirty work so she fooled seven young fillies into doing it for her because she was a coward!" said evil Twilight as she took on a familiar form.

"We did what she wanted, but we hated her for making us do it so we also destroyed her, causing our Elements of Harmony to leave us and instead we took up the Elements of Disharmony to destroy Harmony once and for all!" said evil Twilight who now looked like Midnight Moon.

"You didn't destroy Midnight Moon, you absorbed her darkness, that's why Sombra and the others obtained the Elements of Harmony, to fix what happened," said Sparkle.

"Be quiet!" said evil Twilight as she shot a beam of magic at Sparkle who also shot her own beam.


	12. Chapter 12: The struggle

As the two beams fought to over take each other, bolts of magic wildly shot out from their collision.

"You have to stop this, Midnight Moon infected you with her darkness, this is not who you really are!" said Sparkle.

"No, this is who I am, I won't stop until Harmony is destroyed, it's the one true darkness!" said evil Twilight.

"Do you think I don't know what darkness is, because let me tell you that it and Harmony are far from being the same thing!" said Sparkle.

"No, Harmony leads you down the path of darkness, it's what corrupts you by giving hope and friendship just for it to be taken away!" said Twilight.

"Think back, was the Harmony you felt while with your friends like?!" asked Sparkle.

"What… what is this?" asked evil Twilight as good memories ran through her head.

"Harmony and friendship are good things, even through the thickest of darkness they bring you back, because true friends will be there for you no matter what!" said Sparkle as a vision of her as Midnight Sparkle appeared before them, her friends and family calling out to bring her back.

"Your friends are here, they stuck by you and are waiting for you to return to them!" said Sparkle.

"Please, save me," said evil Twilight with tears in her eyes as her magic gave out, allowing her to be overtaken by Sparkle's magic.

"No!" said a dark cloud that looked like Midnight Moon as it shot out of the castle, destroying the roof.

"You're not getting away!" said Sparkle as her magic chased after it. Once it had caught up, the cloud had been destroyed. Across the area, the evil doubles felt the cloud's destruction.

"Twilight!" said the five as they took off with the kids following behind. All of the other soldiers had fallen unconscious with the connection to evil Twilight severed.


	13. Chapter 13: The light of Harmony

In the throne room, Sparkle's magic was subsiding as the others came rushing in.

"Twilight!" said the five as they ran up to the pony, who was sitting on the ground crying.

"What… what have I done?" asked Twilight as she looked at her hoofs which were shaking.

"It wasn't you, it was the darkness," said the the other Rainbow Dash.

"It had corrupted all of us," said the the other Rarity.

"But I'm the one that led us, how many ponies and other creatures were hurt by my orders?" asked the the other Twilight.

"Harmony always helps people, even those who fell to darkness," said Sparkle as her friends gathered around her. Their elements then activated, releasing small orbs of rainbow lights.

"Whoa," said the the other Rainbow Dash as her wings returned.

"We have to help them," said the the other Twilight as she wiped her tears away. Their elements then activated, which had returned since the darkness was gone, releasing more small orbs. However, this was also happening to Sunset Shimmer's and Tirek's groups, healing all the damage done by the evil Twilight and her group. This also included bring ponies and people back who had been lost.

"What happened?" asked Twilight as she and the others appeared in the room.

"It's a long story, but the thing you need to know is that they were being controlled," said Sparkle as the elements all settled.

"We're so sorry for what happened," said the other Twilight as they all knelt before their counterparts.

"I want to be mad, but knowing this wasn't your doing makes me glad that you were able to come back," said Twilight as she smiled at them.

"Yea, wasn't your fault all of this happened," said Applejack.

"But you'll have a lot of asking for forgiveness when you get home, of course we'll help you with it," said Sparkle.

"Thank you," said the other Twilight as her whole group broke down crying.


	14. Epilogue

A few years after what happened on Equestria, Sparkle was over on Sunset's world having dinner with her and human Twilight.

"So, what happened to the others after that?" asked human Twilight.

"We helped to explain what happened to the people of their world, and they were given twenty years community service, helping Tirek and the others with protecting the peace in Ponyville," said Sparkle as she ate a few fries.

"We even go over to check on them every so often," said Sparkle.

"Good on all of you, but are your parents alright with you coming over here every Saturday like this?" asked Sunset.

"They are, after all, you two are like another set of parents to me now," said Sparkle with a smile. Sunset and human Twilight now had a few tears welling up in their ears from hearing this.

"I also have a cute baby sister here," said Sparkle as she started to play with a baby sat next to her in a highchair.

The end.


End file.
